


Doin' what She Likes

by Driver Picks The Music (RandiPandi88)



Series: Red Camaro [8]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiPandi88/pseuds/Driver%20Picks%20The%20Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-8 in the Red Camaro Series- A prequel to One Step Closer, this stories shows the ups and downs of moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! So this first chapter is on the short side, but I think it's a really good start to what I hope is going to be a funny and cute story. :)
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers who have been waiting patiently (some not so patiently lol) for this story. And for anyone who has worried that I will not be writing more for these wonderful characters, have no fear of that, there is still plenty more to come. Sometimes though, real life has to come first and it may take a little while in-between stories, but there will be more. :)
> 
> I would like to dedicate this first chapter to IceonFire for inadvertently causing a panic all across twitter when she thought David Lyons shaved his wonderful beard...this is for you :D
> 
> Title from the Blake Shelton song of the same name...
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own Revolution or any of it's characters, but NBC didn't want them anymore, so I'm going to play with them :)

* * *

Charlie walked into the bedroom with her bag. The last bag of her stuff. She was officially moved in. She smiled as she sat the bag down and sat on the edge of the bed, her bed…their bed.

Charlie heard a muffled curse from the closed bathroom door and she frowned as she stood and walked over to the door. "Bass?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." His voice came through the door, and Charlie frowned harder, he sounded funny.

She put her hand on the knob. "Are you ok?" she asked, worried he had gotten sick or something. She turned the knob and was surprised when she felt him push against the door from the other side.

"Just, wait a sec." he said and she heard him sigh. "OK, something happened, and you're not going to like it." He said.

Charlie was starting to get very worried now and she let go of the knob and stepped back so he could open the door. "Sebastian you're starting to freak me out, what's going on?" she asked as the door opened.

"Just remember, it'll grow back." He said as stepped into the bedroom.

Charlie's mouth dropped open in surprise as she lifted her hand to his face. His now smooth, clean shaven face. "What did you do?" she asked. She loved his beard, and it was gone.

"I was going to just trim it up after I showered, but there was a little accident with a puddle and some tripping was involved and there was no saving it." Bass said, regret in his voice.

Charlie chuckled. "It's ok, it'll grow back, soon hopefully." She said and he laughed. "But until then, Miles and my mom will be here in a little while, so I need to shower now." She said and he nodded and moved out of the bathroom doorway.

…..

A little while later, Charlie was drying her hair when Miles and Rachel showed up for dinner. Rachel's eyes widened when Bass opened the front door and Miles raised his brows, both knowing how much Charlie liked his beard.

"It'll grow back, don't even ask, and yes Charlie knows about it." Bass said as he stepped aside and let them in.

"Charlie knows about what?" She asked walking down the hallway to join them.

Bass pointed to his face and she nodded. "Oh yes, Charlie knows and it'll grow back, no worries." She said smiling at her mother and uncle.

…..

They all sat around the table and Miles glanced at the food before turning to Bass and Charlie. "I just have one question before we get started here." He said and they both raised their brows. "Who made this?" he asked, motion to the food on the table.

Charlie laughed and rolled her eyes while Bass raised a hand. "I did, she made cereal yesterday and I think she might have burned it." He said with a smirk at Charlie. "What was it, fruit loops?"

Charlie smacked his arm and stuck her tongue out at him. "Haha, very funny, I can't cook, that just means you'll have to do all the cooking…forever." She said. It was her turn to smirk when he frowned slightly. "Hadn't thought that one through had you?" she asked with a chuckle.

…

Bass walked into the bedroom later that night after Miles and Rachel had left, to find Charlie unpacking her bag. She was putting more clothes into the draws he had given her before and he leaned against the doorframe and watched her for a moment.

She had more to unpack, a few boxes of odds and ends and a lot of books, but having never lived on her own really, she didn't have much more than a bedrooms worth of things and her furniture had stayed behind.

"You know you can change anything you want to change right? This is your house now too." He said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him.

Charlie smiled over her shoulder at him. "You might regret that offer." She said and he raised a brow.

"Just remember, it's my house too, so at least try to keep some of my things please." He said and Charlie laughed.

"We'll see." She said with a smirk.

She turned in his arms and kissed him before pulling away and chuckling. "Look at you and your baby face." She said as she placed a hand on his face, running her thumb over the hairless skin she found there.

Bass chuckled. "Baby am I?" he asked and she shrugged. "I'll show you just how much of a man I can really be." He said and Charlie laughed.

Her laughter turned to a quiet squeal as he picked her up and carried her to the bed before tossing her down.

In all seriousness, he climbed into the bed with her and placed a hand on the mattress on either side of her head, and leaned down and softly kissed her. "Welcome home." Bass said and Charlie smiled.

She liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, sorry I was a little later than I had intended with posting this. I ended up being busier over the weekend than I thought I would and I had a job interview today (I got it by the way, so yay for me!)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed, you guys are truly awesome :)
> 
> This chapter is set loosely a week after Charlie moved in...

"Yeah ok, sure thing baby." Bass called out as he closed the front door and turned around to see Miles standing on the front walk, a smirk on his face and his brows raised.

Bass sighed "Let's get out of here before she adds something else to this." He said as he held up a sheet of notebook paper.

"Ok." Miles said as he followed along with the impromptu fieldtrip. "What is that?" he asked as they walked towards Bass's car.

Bass rolled his eyes. "It's a list." He said. "I told her I was going to run to the story for some drinks for during the game tonight since you and a couple of guys from work were coming over," he said as he backed out of the drive. "So she hurried to write down a whole list of things she said we needed."

Miles only smiled and nodded his head slightly. "Rookie mistake man, never let them know you need to run to the store, they will always need one of literally everything there is." He said with a chuckle. "Next time, text me, I'll stop on my way over, then Charlie won't make you a list and Rachel won't know I'm going either."

Bass glanced at him. "So this is normal behavior? I have to worry about this all the time?"

Miles chuckled again. "Yeah, it's normal." He said. "Women, unlike most guys, like to make sure they are stocked up on everything." Miles shrugged. "It actually comes in handy sometimes." He said and Bass scoffed. "No really," Miles said. "like when you're in the shower before work and realize the shampoo is empty, there's always another bottle in the cabinet."

Bass glanced at him again as he drove into the parking lot of the grocery story, one brow raised. "OK, but she's not doing anything tonight, why couldn't she just come later?"

Miles eyes widened. "Oh Dead God, you didn't say that to her did you?"

Bass didn't look at him after parking the car and Miles shook his head.

"I swear," Bass said. "the look she gave me when I did, I thought my face might melt off like that Nazi guy out of Raiders of the Lost Ark." He said and shook his head.

Miles only laughed as they got out of the car. "Rule number one of co-habitation, just take the list, always, just take the list and smile and get her whatever she says you need."

Bass looked down at the list and frowned, but he nodded without another word.

….

Later, during the game, Bass found Charlie sitting on their bed with her computer in her lap and her headphones on. He smiled as he watched her for a moment until she looked up and saw him.

She reached up and pulled the ear buds out and smiled at him. "Hey." She said, their earlier disagreement over "the list" forgotten. "What are you doing, is the game over?" she asked. She wasn't much for football herself, but he liked it, so she was fine with him having some friends over to watch it while she found something else to occupy her time.

Bass shook his head. "No, commercial." He said. "Just wanted to see what you were up to. You don't have to hide out in here you know, you can join us if you want." He said as he walked over and sat down on the bed with her. "We'll let a girl join this one time." He said in a stage whisper.

Charlie laughed and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'll pass, I'm working on my book actually." She said, referring to the book she had started writing right after graduation. It was a slow process, between her new job at the local used book store, and moving and planning the wedding, the book had taken a bit of a backseat.

Bass leaned closer to the computer. "Can I read it later?" he asked and Charlie pulled the computer away.

"Maybe later, if you're a good boy." She said with a smile.

Bass raised a brow and she chuckled. "Alright, not too good." She said and he smiled.

"You're missing the game!" Miles yelled from the living room and Charlie shooed him away.

But before he left the room, Bass turned back to her. "Hey I got you something at the store." He said and smiled when she looked excited. "Really?" she said and he laughed as he went to the dresser and pulled a small bag out of the top drawer.

Charlie looked inside the bag and smiled when she found her favorite lavender scented candle inside. "Thank you." She said.

Bass leaned down and kissed her. "See," he said. "you don't always need a list." He said and she raised a brow. He chuckled. "But they do come in handy." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Get your ass in here and bring more beer!" Miles yelled and they both chuckled as Bass left the room.

Bass went to the kitchen to grab more drinks.

Really it didn't matter, it was just a stupid list, what's a few extra minutes at the store if it makes her happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to touch a little on the newness of the situation and how they might do things differently, kind of a lead of to the next chapter, where our beloved couple will have a bit of a spat...but never fear because I can't leave them mad at each other, I mean we've already seen their wedding, we know they'll make up. lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm a horrible person! This took me forever to get it finished...The only excuse I have is the fact that I started a new job this past week and trying to get my schedule worked out has really wiped me out. I haven't hardly done anything. But to make up for the long wait, here is a nice long chapter for you all. About twice as long as they normally are.
> 
> I really hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. :)

Bass sat in his car in the dark, looking towards the front door of the Matheson household. Sometimes in life, you say something, and as soon as the words leave your mouth you know you shouldn't say it, but you can't just take it back. At that point you can do one of two things. You can get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, or you can just keep talking and make it worse.

Sighing, Bass let his head drop back against the seat, not surprised with himself at all for only making it worse…

…..

**Earlier that evening**

Bass walked through the front door. It has been a long day and right now all he wanted to do was go take a shower and lie down on his bed for a little while and relax. Maybe Charlie would even join him and they could relax and have a little bit of fun at the same time.

He walked past the kitchen, but stopped and took in all the new orange decorations and dish towels that filled the room. Charlie had taken him at his word when he told her she could change whatever she wanted to, and now well, she was changing whatever she wanted to.

Shaking his head, because really, who cared about dish towels, Bass made his way down the hall where he could hear Charlie in the bedroom. He smiled as he walked in and found her trying to fold a fitted sheet.

"Don't you know you just wad those up and shove 'em in the closet?" he asked as he walked over to her. Charlie smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"That seems completely reasonable to me." She said when he pulled back.

Bass sat down on the bed and reached down to untie his boot. "I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick." He said and then groaned a little when he sat back up. "Well, maybe 'quick' is too strong of a word." He said and Charlie chuckled.

He scratched at his face as he kicked his boots away and Charlie chuckled again. "What's the matter, you got fleas?" she asked as he continued to scratch his face.

Bass raised a brow at her and rolled his eyes. "No, it's just at that stage where it itches like crazy and all I want to do is go and shave it back off again."

He saw her eyes widen slightly and he chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't. This will pass soon and it'll be fine." He said.

Bass stood up then and that's when he realized that the bed looked different. He frowned down at it. Purple? She got purple bedding for their bed?

"No." he said before he realized the word was out.

Charlie raised her brows. "No, what?" she asked, a slightly confused smile on her face.

Bass pointed to the bed. "No purple, just, no."

Charlie frowned slightly. "What's wrong with purple?" she asked.

Bass turned to her. "I have a penis, that's what's wrong with it."

Charlie let out a surprised laugh. That was an unexpected response. "Wow, really? So to sleep in a bed with a purple blanket you have to grow a vagina?"

Bass sighed and shook his head; he hadn't really thought that one through. "No, I just mean, I'm not a purple kind of guy." He said. "I've not said anything about everything else that you've done around here, so could you just let me have my non-purple bed please?"

Charlie frowned again. "Wait, what do you mean you haven't said anything? What does that mean?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I haven't changed that much around here, and besides, you said you were cool with me making a few changes."

It was Bass's turn to let out the laugh, but his lacked humor. "Really? Not changed much? That's what you're going with?" he asked and Charlie nodded. "I have a living room full of inspirational 'wall hangings' and a bright orange kitchen." He said. "I have a pink rug in the hall bathroom and now I have a purple bed."

Charlie narrowed her eyes slightly and took a step back from him. "I'm hearing a lot about what you have, but nowhere in there did you acknowledge me at all."

Bass shrugged. "Yeah well it's _my_ house." He said.

As he watched Charlie's eyes widen and her arms drop her sides, he knew this was the moment that he should drop to his knees and beg her to forgive him for what he had just said. After all that talk about how it was her house as well, even he couldn't believe what he was saying. But him being stubborn and, well, stupid, he couldn't let it go.

"I swear Charlotte, all I asked was to use a different blanket." He said. "This is supposed to be our home, not your dollhouse, maybe try to make it look like actual grown-ups live here." He said calmly, but on the verge of angry. "There's no reason to act like such a child." He threw out, knowing the words would pack a punch.

The angry look that had made its way over Charlie's face faded, leaving hurt behind, and he knew he needed to fix this. But he couldn't make his mouth form the right words, and he was afraid of what else might come out if he opened it again.

So he watched as she shook her head and walked out of the room. A moment later the front door opened and slammed shut again and then he heard her jeep start up and pull out of the drive.

He had said the words to hurt her, but he hadn't realized how much they were going to end up hurting him as well. Seeing her walk out like that though, had been one of the most painful things he's had to deal with for a very long time.

Bass walked out into the hall and stopped at the kitchen doorway. Looking around the room at the different orange decorations, he couldn't believe that he had been quite so stupid.

"How did this just happen?" he asked the empty room.

…..

"So that's when you walked out and came here?" Miles asked Charlie as they both sat on the patio swing. Charlie was barefoot, having walked out without her shoes on, and Miles had his right arm draped over the back of the swing behind her shoulders.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah." She said as she looked at her bare toes. "He just made me so mad, and I just couldn't stand to look at his face anymore right then." She said and Miles chuckled.

She looked at him and raised a brow, she knew that look. "What?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer, because it would probably end up with her feeling like the child Bass had accused her of being.

Miles sighed. "Think about it, he said something to made you mad and you ran home to your mother." He said and Charlie frowned.

"No." she said. "I came here to you, because you're less likely to kill him in some horribly painful way than mom is." She said and once again Miles chuckled.

"That's true." He said. "But the fact is Charlie, he made you mad and you ran away instead of staying to try and work it out." He said.

Charlie opened her mouth but Miles stopped her before she could speak. "Now, I'm not saying that he was in the right, because he wasn't, if he had a problem with anything he should have talked about it with you sooner, and I will go over there and kick his ass for you right now if you want me to." he said and Charlie smiled slightly. "But," he continued. "you need to go home and talk about this with him, because if I know anything, it's that man, and I'm positive that he's feeling like crap right about now, just like you are."

"So?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Charlie looked at him and frowned and he shrugged. "Do I need to go beat him up for you, or are you going to go talk to him?" he asked and smiled slightly. "Because I'm pretty sure he's sitting in his car out front right now."

Charlie smiled a little again and stood up. "You stay here, I'll come get you if an ass kicking is necessary." She said and Miles nodded once and watched after as she walked out the side gate that lead to the front of the house.

…..

Those two were going to be the death of him, Miles thought to himself. Because Bass might have quite a few years on Charlie, but when it comes to a relationship like this, they are both very inexperienced. And the fact that they are both such stubborn idiots doesn't really help the matter.

But on the flip side of that, Miles knows that because of their stubbornness, neither one will be willing to give up without a fight. Which reassures Miles that they will be ok in the long run.

…..

Bass was leaning against the side of his car, trying to work of the courage to go to the door, when he saw Charlie walk through the gate. He straightened up and watched as she walked over to him.

"I am sorry." He said when she got to him. "I am so sorry."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, me too." She said.

Bass frowned. "You have nothing to be sorry for, this was all on me."

Charlie shook her head. "No, I just proved your point and ran away to pout instead of trying to work it out." She said. "But if you had a problem with anything that I did, you have to tell me." She said. "I can't make anything better if I don't know anything is wrong."

Bass nodded. "Deal." He said. "But I really am sorry, I never meant that at all, I don't think you're acting like a child, I've never thought that." He said.

Charlie nodded and smiled a little at him, taking a step closer. "I know, you're forgiven." She said as she reached out and grabbed the belt loops on his jeans and leaned closer to him. "And I can change anything back that you want me to." she said.

Bass shook his head slightly. "I really do like the orange in the kitchen." He said. "But the pink in the bathroom has to go." He said and she chuckled.

"Deal." She said, mimicking him from before. "And the purple will go as well, we can pick something out together." She said.

Bass smiled. "That sounds good. Now," he said wrapping his arms around her back. "Will you come home with me? It's not as good without you." He said.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Of course." She said and leaned up to meet him half way as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

….

Miles watched out the front window as they decided to leave her jeep there for the night and come back for it tomorrow. He saw Bass open the door for her and Miles saw the smile on his best friend and brothers face as he walked around to his side of the car.

"Yep." Miles said as Rachel joined him at the window. "They're both a couple of idiots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was the first big fight...now that's out of the way...lol I'm going to try to get the next chapter written up and posted in the next day or two because I'm off work until Friday night. So fingers crossed on that one, and thank you to everyone for reading.
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter after the last one...No real plot or anything here just a conversation that popped into my head, and I thought it would be cute, so here you go :)
> 
> Just to clarify a couple things...the first three chapters took place at about the same time, and that was all in January, which means this chapter is from February because I want to touch on each month until their wedding (there's going to be another February chapter because hello, I can't just skip V-Day). I never actually said when their wedding was, so I'm going to say now that I pictured it in September. That way it's usually still pretty nice out, but not as hot as in the middle of summer since they had an outdoor wedding.
> 
> That means we'll probably have at least 4-6 more chapters.
> 
> Anyhoo...thanks for reading and all the favorites and follows and reviews. You guys are all awesome! :)

Charlie smiled as she tossed her phone onto the coffee table and sat down beside Bass on the couch. Bass put down the book he was reading and Charlie smiled a little wider when she saw it was the journal she gave him for Christmas.

"You're still reading that?" she asked as she propped her feet up on the table.

Bass put the book down and shrugged. "I'm taking my time with it, a couple of entries a day." He said as he leaned closer. "I want to take my time with it." He said before he closed the distance between them, kissing her softly. "Who was on the phone?" he asked when he pulled back.

Charlie smiled again. "That was Danny." She said and sat up a little straighter, pulling her feet under her. "And he had good news, he met a girl." She said, looking happy for her little brother.

Bass smiled slightly and nodded. "Nice." He said in approval.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "This is more than nice, he used the "L" word about her, he's never said he loved a girl before."

Bass nodded again. "Ah, I see, it is a big deal than, first loves are special."

Charlie nodded and snuggled into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. "Exactly." she said. "So, what about you?" she asked. "Who was your first love?"

Bass smiled fondly. "Anna Stark." He said. "I was seventeen years old and she was in my science class." He chuckled. "We went out for a whole two months before she dumped me." He shrugged a little. "I was heartbroken." He said.

"Aw." Charlie said. "My poor baby."

Bass rolled his eyes with a smile. "What about you?" he asked.

Charlie raised a brow at him, and he raised both of his in surprise. "Me?" he asked and she nodded. "Really? What about that kid, what was his name? Justin or something like that?"

Charlie frowned. "Jason? What about him?" she asked. She hadn't really thought about her high school boyfriend in a long time.

"You seemed pretty into him if I remember right." He said.

Charlie laughed lightly. "That's because I was sixteen and stupid and thought that I could make this guy, an older fellow, jealous."

Again, Bass raised his brow in surprise. "Seriously? I mean, I knew you said you had a crush on me when you were a teenager, but I didn't realize it was that serious for you."

Charlie shrugged. "I wasn't exaggerating when I told Miles I've been in love with you since I was ten years old." She shrugged again. "Of course it's changed a little over time, back then I just thought you were pretty." She said with a laugh.

"Hey," Bass said a little indigently. "I am pretty." He said.

Charlie nodded. "Yes baby, you are." She said with a smile.

"Seriously though," Bass said. "Wasn't there ever a time when you thought about just giving up on me?"

Charlie nodded. "Oh yeah, tons of times." She said. "I can't begin to count the number of times I thought it was a hopeless cause and should just move on."

Bass frowned. "So why didn't you?" he asked, glad she never really did.

Charlie smiled. "Because of Danny." She said.

"Danny? What did he have to do with it?" Bass asked.

Charlie sat back away from him a little and smiled at him. "You don't know it, but you pretty much have Danny to thank for us even being together. He's the one that always told me that if you were half as good of a man as I thought you were, you were worth it." She said and then chuckled. "And he's never told me for sure, but I'm pretty confident he's the one that hung up the mistletoe that Christmas."

"So Danny knew all along how you felt about me?" Bass asked

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I tell Danny everything." She smiled. "He's like my version of Miles."

Bass raised a brow. "Isn't Miles your version of Miles?" he asked with a chuckle. "You're just about as close with him as I am."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Danny has always been the one that I turn to, he's always been my best friend as well as my brother. Just like you and Miles."

"So basically what you're saying, is that Danny was rooting for me all along?" Bass asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded as she leaned into his side once again. "Yes, even when I thought about giving up and moving on, he would point out how _not_ in love with anyone else I was, and he would tell me to just give you a little more time."

Bass leaned closer again. "I'm gonna have to thank that kid." He said right before his lips touched hers.

As Bass pulled her closer, Charlie forgot about Danny for the time being and used all her focus on the man beside her.

It was true that Danny had helped her to not give up on having a future with Sebastian, and she would be forever grateful that she had listened to him. But there were times when ones brother needed to be far from your thoughts, and as Charlie straddled Bass's lap and deepened the kiss, she knew this was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Danny and I missed him, and even though he wasn't actually in this chapter, I wanted to talk about him lol and i thought it was a good time for Bass to find out how much of a hand Danny had in his relationship with Charlie.
> 
> Hope you liked it, thanks for reading...
> 
> and Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Text messages

Bass was at a loss. Valentine's day was in just a few days and Charlotte had never given any kind of indication what she expected. Was she one of those girls that wanted him to go all out, or just a simple diner at home? Maybe she was one of those girls that didn't really care about it at all one way or the other. Or maybe she was one of those few girls that got mad about it being considered a "holiday" because really it's just a made up holiday to sell chocolates and greeting cards?

He honestly had no idea, and he couldn't just ask her so he decided to go to the next best source.

"Danny?" Bass said into his phone as he stood outside his shop in the afternoon chill.

"Bass?" Danny asked, surprised to hear from him. Bass never called him. "What's up?"

Bass stuck his free hand into his jacket pocket. "A couple things I needed to talk to you about. First of all, thank you." He said.

"For what?" Danny asked.

Bass smiled. "Pep talks and mistletoe."

Danny chuckled. "No problem man, just make sure you deserve all my hard work."

Bass laughed. "I'm doing my best. Which brings me to the second thing. How does Charlie feel about Valentine's day?"

"Oh that's easy, keep it simple." Danny said. "She's never really cared one way or the other, but she's never been with anyone she loved either, so do something sweet, but not showy. She hates showy." He said.

Bass nodded as he listened. "Sweet and simple, got it." He said.

"Just remember, this is Charlie and she really loves you, it'll take a lot to screw this up." Danny said.

Bass chuckled. "Right, thanks." He said. "Oh and Danny? Congratulations, falling in love is a big deal."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks."

….

**Valentine's Day**

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked as they drove down the road. If she didn't know better she would say they were going to that old diner, but surely not.

She was surprised when he pulled to the side of the road by an empty field, and shut off the car.

"Just sit tight." He said as he got out and opened the trunk. He came back a moment later with a basket and a folded blanket that he sat on the hood of the car. He crooked a finger at her in a "come here" motion and she got out of the car, curious.

"What's all this?" she asked as she leaned against the front of the car.

Bass smiled. "This," he said, motioning to the surrounding area. "Is where I got a flat tire last spring when I was giving you a ride home from school."

Charlie smiled as she looked around them. "So that means," she said as she turned back to him. "that this is also where we had our first real kiss for the first time."

Bass nodded. "Yep." He said, popping the "p" at the end of the word. "Now I know it's a little cold out for an outdoor picnic, but I thought maybe we could deal with that for a little while." He said as he held up the blanket. "What do you say?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "That sounds great, lead the way." She said and stood away from the car as Bass picked up the basket and headed for the field.

…..

"I guess you got lucky it hasn't snowed recently huh?" Charlie said as they sat together, the blanket wrapped around their shoulders. They finished their meal and were now just enjoying the clear night sky and the quiet together.

Bass chuckled. "Yeah, I would have had to come up with a plan B in that case." He said.

Charlie snuggled into his side and sighed quietly. "I'm glad you didn't have to." she said. "You know, I've never really cared about Valentine's day, but you did really good." She said.

Bass smiled. "Sweet and simple." He said quietly.

"Perfect." Charlie said.

Charlie leaned away from him slightly. "Now I believe that the guy shouldn't have to plan the whole night himself, the girl needs to have a little of that responsibility also, so I have a present for you." She said.

Bass smiled and sat up a little straighter. "Really? Where is it, I want it." He said and Charlie laughed.

"I would give it to you now, but it's too cold out to take my clothes off." She said.

Before she had a chance to say anything else, Bass was up and dragging her up by the hand. "You're right, it's cold. We should go home. Right now." He said. Charlie laughed again as she scooped up the blanket.

As they headed back to the car, Charlie stopped and turned to take one last look at the field.

"Hey." She said, pulling on his hand to stop him. "Wait, look at this." She said.

Bass turned to look out over the field. "What am I looking for?" he asked.

"Imagine this place in the sunshine, on a warm day, in September. Wouldn't it be a perfect place to have a wedding?" Charlie asked.

Bass looked at her, then out to the field, and then he nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, it would." He said with a nod of his head.

Charlie smiled widely at him. "We're going to have to look into that." She said. "But for now, let's go home."

Bass smiled and opened her door. "Yes Ma'am." He said.

….

Charlie pulled on one of Sebastian's t-shirts and headed for the kitchen to get some water. When she came back into the bedroom she stood just inside the doorway and looked at the bed, where he was asleep.

Like any other couple, they have arguments, and she knows that there will be more in the future. But as she stands there and watches him sleep, she knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that she will love this man for the rest of her life.

Picking up her phone from the nightstand, Charlie knew it was late but she sent a text to Danny anyway on the off chance he was up.

_Thank you._

She said. A moment later he replied back.

_For pep talks and mistletoe?_

Charlie smiled slightly in confusion.

_How did you know?_

She asked and didn't have to wait long for an answer.

_I've been getting that a lot lately._

He said and Charlie glanced at Bass again and smiled.

_Happy V-Day sis._

Danny said, and Charlie smiled again.

_You too little brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, March
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys all liked the sweetness of the last chapter. :)
> 
> The quotes at the beginning and the end of this chapter come from the Peter Gabriel song The Book of Love.

_The book of love is long and boring_

_and no one can lift the damn thing_

Charlie walked through into the office and smiled. "Hey Charlie." She said to the man behind the counter.

Charlie, one of the people that worked for Bass, was hanging up the phone, and he smiled at her. "Hey, if you're looking for Monroe he's in the garage with a customer."

Charlie nodded. "Alright thanks." She said. "Hey, how come I only ever hear anyone call you Chuck, but your shirt says Charlie?"

"Because most people call me Charlie." Chuck/Charlie said. "A couple of years ago, when I first got this job, Monroe said I wasn't pretty enough to be a Charlie." He chuckled. "I just thought he was a little odd, but he seemed harmless enough and I needed the job." Chuck shrugged. "It wasn't until you came in one day and he called you Charlie that I understood what he meant."

Charlie smiled. "He said I was pretty?" she said with a laugh.

Chuck raised a brow. "I'm sure you know you're too good for him, but if he's not let you know by now that he thinks you're pretty, I'm going to go kick his ass and steal you away for myself." He said with a smile.

She shook her head and smiled again. "Oh no, I know he knows I'm pretty, don't worry, I just haven't heard about him telling others." She said and they both laughed.

"Well I'm going to go find him, I'll see you later Charlie." She said.

Chuck shook his head and smiled. "Call me Chuck, he's right, I'm not pretty enough to be Charlie." He said with a wink.

Charlie smiled and shook her head at his flirting and headed for the garage.

…..

Charlie walked into the garage and saw Bass talking to a woman. She was obviously the customer that Chuck had told her about.

Bass stood with a clip board in his hand as he looked over the paperwork he held, a polite smile on his face as he lightly nodded his head.

The woman had a large smile on her face and laughed at something she said, one hand on her chest and the other resting on Bass's arm.

Charlie raised her brow and smirked at the woman's obvious attempt to gain his attention, and strode over to them.

"Hey." She said as she took his other arm.

The woman looked her up and down, as if assessing the new competition, and she started to smirk as if she found her lacking, until Bass smiled at Charlie. "Hey babe." He said with a smile. A real smile.

The other woman didn't back down though, instead the actually tugged on the arm she held, getting his attention. Then she smiled and, honest to God, batted her eye lashes.

"Alright Ms. Tyler, you're all set." Bass said as he handed her a receipt. "If you have any more trouble, just bring the car back in and I'll check it out. On the house." He said with a friendly smile.

Ms. Tyler nodded. "Thank you so much Sebastian." She said, and Charlie bristled. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Bass, still smiling shook his head. "Anytime ma'am," he said and Charlie inwardly smirked at the use of ma'am. "And remember," he said. "call me Bass."

Charlie smiled at her and flicked her fingers in a wave, making sure to flash her ring at the woman. "It was nice meeting you." She said.

After Ms. Tyler was out the door, Bass turned to Charlie and smirked, one brow raised. "Wow, I never thought I would see that." He said.

Charlie frowned. "See what?" she asked.

Bass laughed. "You were so jealous just now it was insane." he shook his head. "If you were a dog, you would have just peed on me." He said.

Charlie gave him a look of disgust, but couldn't deny she had been trying to mark her territory, so to speak. "Excuse me for wanting to make sure she knew you were spoken for, since you didn't seem to mind her throwing herself at you too much there, Sebastian."

Bass laughed again, making Charlie furrow her brows harder. "I knew that would get to you, I thought smoke was going to literally start pouring out of you when she said that." He said.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Charlie said.

Bass shrugged and continued to smile. "Yeah well, now you can see how it feels." He said and smirked at her.

Charlie's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about, I don't flirt with other people." She said.

Bass raised his brows. "Really?" he asked. "So when you show up here and have your little "chats" with Chucky boy in there, there's not any flirting going on on your side?" he asked her.

Charlie opened her mouth, but closed it without speaking. Bass raised his brows again and nodded. "Uh-huh that's what I thought."

Charlie chuckled a little. "Alright fine, there's a little flirting. But it's different." She said. "Chuck knows both of us and knows it's all in fun. She was clearly not happy to see me." Charlie said.

Bass shrugged a little. "What can I say, you can't just shut this off." He said, waving his hand, indicating his own body. "You knew that going into this relationship."

Charlie laughed. "Wow," Charlie said as Chuck walks into the garage. "you know I might just have to take him up on his offer." She said to Bass as she pointed to Chuck.

"And what offer would that be?" Bass asked.

Charlie smirked a little. "He offered to beat you up for me."

Chuck stopped beside Bass and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tough break man." He said.

Bass chuckled a little as he furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

Chuck motioned to Charlie. "Getting yourself hitched to a dirty liar." He said and walked away

Bass laughed as Charlie's mouth dropped open. "Hey!" she yelled after him. "You take that back and get back here and beat the crap out of him for me!"

Chuck only chuckled and shook his head as Bass wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "It's alright baby," he said. "I believe you, I'm sure he promised to give it his best shot." He said and smirked when Chuck turned around to glare at him.

They headed out to Charlie's jeep. She had come to pick him up to go out to lunch.

As Bass opened the door for her, he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Seriously though, you know you have nothing to be worried about right? It doesn't matter who flirts with me, you're the only one that I want."

Charlie smiles at him. "I know, ditto for me." She said as she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Bass smiled. "I know." And then he got into the car.

And it was true, he did know. They both knew that there would be future situations where people tried to flirt with them, or hit on them. But they also knew that their love and trust for one another was strong enough to know that no matter what, they would never do anything that would give the other cause to worry.

"Oh I almost forgot, I found another song to add to the wedding playlist." Charlie said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

_I love it when you give me things,_

_And you want to give me, wedding rings_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Next up is April :)
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a light and funny fluffy chapter. Hope you like it, it's a tiny bit longer than usual. :)

**March 31** **st**

"So are you read for tomorrow?" Miles asked Bass as they were getting ready to leave the bar. They had both had the evening off and decided to have a guy's night with a few other friends that they both worked with.

Bass put his jacket on as they headed for the door. "What's tomorrow?" he asked as he held the door for Miles to walk through.

Miles raised his brows. "April fools days man, don't tell me you don't know about Charlie and April fools day?" he said and chuckled when Bass furrowed his brow.

"What are you talking about?" Bass asked.

Miles leaned against the side of his car. "I talking about how she's crazy good, she always has one big prank and you never know who it's for or when it's coming because she gives nothing away." He said. "Plus she does a bunch of stupid ones throughout the day to throw you off."

Bass laughed. "Are you serious?" he asked. "What has she done?"

Miles shook his head slightly. "A couple years ago she came home for the weekend, we were all on our guard but she still got Rachel. She put honey in the shampoo, not just in Rachel's but in all the shampoo in the house. Rachel ended up late for work and I had to go to the store at six in the morning to buy her some new stuff. Her hair was a mess." He chuckled. "She washed it a dozen times but it was still sticky for days."

Bass raised his brows again. "Wow, she really did that to her mom?" he asked.

Miles nodded. "Yep, once, as one of her lesser pranks she snuck food coloring into my coffee while I was at work." He said and chuckled. "I walked around for about three hours with a blue mouth and had no idea."

Miles chuckled again. "Then there was the egg in Danny's car, that was gross. Vaseline on the door knobs. Shaving cream bombs with floss trip wire." He shook his head. "If that girl was born in a different time she would have been a great pioneer, she can make something out of anything."

Miles smiled when he saw the look on Bass' face. "Just be on the lookout, she's sneaky and she's smart. That's not a good combination for the rest of us." He shuddered dramatically "Especially if she gets Danny in on it with her." he shook his head. "They're like evil genius's, just like their mother."

Bass nodded his head, not looking forward to the next day. "Alright, thanks for the heads up." He said as he headed for his own car parked down the street.

Miles smiled to himself and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket.

" _The seeds of fear have been planted, he now knows all about your pranking history."_ Miles texted.

" _Thanks old man, this is gonna be good. :)"_ Charlie texted back a minute later.

Miles chuckled as he got into the car. His niece really is an evil genius.

….

**April 1** **st**

Bass woke up to the smell of coffee and found Charlie in the kitchen a few minutes later buttering some toast.

"Hey babe, I'm making some breakfast. Well toast, do you want some, we have strawberry jam?" Charlie asked with a smile.

Bass remembered what Miles said the night before and was leery of eating anything that Charlie made, even more so than on a normal day. He shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry this morning." He said. "I've actually gotta run into the shop for a little bit, I'll just grab some coffee and get going." He said.

Before he could get to the coffee pot, Charlie was there, pouring him a cup full. "Here you go, I could use a refill myself." She said as she handed him the cup.

Bass looked into the mug and gave it a sniff while her back was turned. It smelled ok, but did food coloring have a smell? He waited until he saw her take a sip from her own cup before he risked a drink for himself.

"Are you going to shower? Cause I was gonna start the dishwasher and I don't want to take your hot water?" Charlie said and Bass thought about honey shampoo and shook his head.

"No I'll just get dirty again at the garage, I'll just wait until later." He said, already planning on stopping to pick up a new bottle of shampoo, just to be on the safe side.

"Ok." Charlie said before pushing a button on the dishwasher door and turning the machine on.

Bass watched her as she smiled at him and headed for the living room. "I'm gonna go call mom, talk some wedding stuff before I go to work." She said, stopping to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." She said with a smile as she walked out of the room.

…..

Bass checked his car before getting in, the last thing he wanted, was to have to clean egg out of his seats.

A little later when he got to work he checked the door handles but found them clean, and no matter where he went he watched his step. He didn't know what it was going to be or where it was going to come from, but after what Miles said he knew she wouldn't let today go without getting him with something.

….

Later in the afternoon he met up with Miles for lunch. Seeing the bottle of shampoo in the front seat of his car, Miles smirked. "Did she get you with anything yet?" he asked his friend as Bass got out of the car.

"No not yet, that was just a precautionary." Bass said as he and Miles headed for the door of the deli where they frequently had lunch together.

As Bass walked ahead of him, Miles smirked and shook his head. This was going to be too easy.

…..

"Hey."

Bass jumped slightly and turned around when he heard Charlie's voice behind him. "Hey." He said as he smiled at her.

They were both home for the night now and he figured the safest place for him was outside, so he was tinkering around with his car for a little while just to stay on the safe side.

"Mom and Miles are coming over for dinner, Miles wants to use our grill, I guess he broke his again." She said.

Bass chuckled. "Geez, he should keep his hands off mine, that's the third one in the last year for him."

Charlie laughed. "Oh here, you've been out here a while I thought you might want this." She said as she handed him a bottle of beer.

Bass looked at it for a moment before taking it and offering her a smile. "Thanks." He said.

Charlie frowned slightly. "Are you alright, you've been acting weird today." She said.

Bass nodded as he cautiously took a sip from the bottle. "Yeah I'm fine." He said after he was sure the beer was fine to drink.

"Alright," Charlie said. "just don't stay out here too long, it's starting to get cold again." She said as she headed back to the house.

….

Bass and Miles stood on the back patio as Miles kept an eye on the grill.

"So she's still not done anything?" Miles asked. "At all?"

Bass shook his head. "No, nothing. She's just been nice all da-" He cut himself off. "Wait a minute." He said. "I've been on my guard all day, I even made a special trip to the store just for some shampoo that I didn't even need, and she's not done anything." Bass said.

As he was talking Miles slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone and sent a text to Charlie inside the house, letting her know her plan was all coming together.

"I've been freaking out all day, looking over my shoulder, searching my car before getting in it, testing my coffee for food coloring, and she hasn't done anything." Bass said.

Miles chuckled. "So what, do you think that was her prank? Keep you on your guard for nothing?" he asked.

Bass nodded. "Yeah, that has to be it right? She's expecting me to be worried about it all day but she's not actually going to do anything."

Miles shook his head. "I told you, evil genius."

Bass sighed as if a weight were lifted off of him and smiled. "I actually feel better now, do you want a beer? I want a beer." He said as he headed for the sliding glass door that lead into the house.

Miles nodded. "Yeah thanks." He said as he turned and watched his friend open the door. And then proceed to walk inside to where Charlie was waiting by the door with a pie pan filled with whipped cream that she then smashed into his face as Rachel recorded the whole thing on her cell phone.

Bass wiped a hand over his face to remove some of the cream and turned to Charlie who was busy laughing.

"April fools Sebastian." She said as she settled down.

Bass nodded. "So this was the plan all along? Have me worried all day, then figure out it was all for nothing, let my guard down all to get a pie pan to the face?"

Charlie nodded. "Yep pretty much." She said with a smile.

Bass chuckled. "That was a good one." he said as he took a step closer to her and reached out and pulled her to him, giving her a big kiss and smearing cream on her face.

Charlie was laughing again when he let her go, whipped cream all over her face as well now. "I couldn't have done it without Miles though, making sure you knew about my love of pranks." She said.

Bass turned to glare at Miles who stood just outside the door. "I hate you." He said, as he reached out and slid the door shut on his smiling face.

…

A few minutes later as Bass and Charlie stood in front of the sink and wiped the whipped cream off their faces Bass sighed. "If only you used your genius for god instead of evil." He said.

Charlie chuckled and reached out to swipe some cream from the end of his nose. "That my dear, is never going to happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be more serious, as another argument takes place. I haven't started writing it yet, but I'm planning it out in my head now, and that's always my first step :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, fight #2. I don't think I'm all that good at writing fights like this, but I know that they are needed, I just hope, for you all, that I didn't do too badly here. :/
> 
> Just so you all know, I did a little looking into it, and the prices for renting tents for a wedding are real and the website I found had some really cool ones that were like giant tipis. They were pretty awesome...anyhoo, pricing is correct. :)

Charlie stood in the living room and listened to the door slam shut behind him, and she wondered if this was how he felt when she was the one to walk out.

She sat down heavily on the couch and let her head drop into her hands. In movies, sometimes the characters have fights and it only shows a fast forward montage as they argue and you think it's really to save time or because the writers didn't really want to flesh it all out. But as Charlie sat and thought back over the last few minutes, she realizes that's really how it feels.

She has no idea how they got from talking about tents for the wedding, to him walking out, leaving her to wonder what will happen when he comes back.

….

Bass was sitting in the living room, playing a video game, when Charlie walked in with her wedding notebook, talking on the phone to her mother. "Yeah I'm going to talk to him about it now…yeah I'll call you back tomorrow…bye"

Bass glanced up from the TV and raised his brows. "What's going on?" he asked as he looked back at the screen, shooting the cartoon man on the screen.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she sat down beside him. "What is it with boys and stupid games?" she asked and Bass scoffed.

"Oh please, like you don't play when I'm not home." He said.

Charlie rolled her eyes again and pointed to the screen. "There's more ammo behind that shed." She said gaining a grin from him.

Bass picked up the ammo and paused the game. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked motioning to the notebook in her lap.

Charlie nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I was talking to mom about the wedding and how we thought that party tents might be a good idea." She said and he nodded. "Well we've been calling around and she found a good deal for us, and she talked to Miles about it and they are willing to split the cost with us if we want to rent them."

Bass nodded. "OK, how much are we talking?" he asked, knowing they were getting close to the end of their wedding budget. Miles and Rachel were helping of course, but he wanted to pay for as much of this wedding as he could, for Charlie.

Charlie smiled a little nervously and scrunched up her nose. "About three thousand." She said.

Bass laughed. "You want to pay three thousand dollars to rent a couple of tents for one day?" he asked.

Charlie frowned slightly. "Actually that would just be what we pay, mom and Miles would also pay about that same amount, and it's more than just a couple of tents, we would need at least four of them and it's for a day and a half so we could set up the day before." She explained.

Bass couldn't believe she was serious. She wanted to spend six thousand dollars on tents, that they wouldn't even get to keep.

"Do you realize how much we've already spent on this wedding? Between the flowers you ordered and the cake and the chair rentals, and paying to use the field and your dress and my tux, not to mention how much we're going to have to shell out for food for all the people that are coming?" he asked her.

"And that's not even everything, every day it seems like you're coming to me with something else that you or your mother say we just have to have." Bass said.

Charlie furrowed her brows and tossed the notebook on the coffee table. "Yeah actually, I do know, I know how much it's costing us and how much mom and Miles are paying." She crossed her arms. "You don't have to talk to me like I'm stupid you know, I am keeping track of everything and I'm sticking really close to the budget we made up."

Bass nodded. "Yeah ok, but staying in budget and going a little over on quite a few things adds up to a lot over budget." He said. "I get that you want to have this big beautiful wedding, but it's ridiculous to want to spend all of our money on one day." He said, his voice rising slightly.

Charlie narrowed her eyes. "I'm not spending "all our money" I'm spending what we decided was a reasonable amount, and it's not just me that wanted a big fancy wedding, I think I remember you being in on that conversation as well." She said, her voice rising now too. "I've made sure to include you on everything, not just because I honestly want your input, but to make sure that you're on board with everything."

Charlie stood up and Bass followed her. "If there's been anything that you didn't like, or didn't want, or thought was too much money, all you had to do was tell me." She said, her voice still raised.

Bass laughed, without humor. "Oh, right, just tell you that I didn't like your idea." He said sarcastically. "I'm sure that would have gone over well about anything in here." He said as he picked up her notebook and waved it in front of her.

"I don't care about a big wedding, most guys never do, I only said that to make you happy." He yelled as he tossed the notebook down on the table.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Right, because it makes me really happy to find out that you don't really like the plans, or apparently have any money, by you standing here yelling it at me." She yelled back.

….

That was the beginning of the whole argument, everything that they had both been holding back, came out after that. And not just about the wedding, but about their lives together in general. Every time Bass went along with something just to make her happy, or every time Charlie did the same for him. All of that and more was brought up now.

"I hate that after every little argument, your first thought is to run home to Miles and have him fix it." Bass said.

Charlie raised her brows and laughed as she said, "Me!? Please, I'm surprised you're not on the phone with him right now, you can barely make it through the day without him holding you hand." She spat at him.

"I'm so glad to finally know what you really think of me, thank you so much." Bass said, once again the sarcasm clear in his voice.

It went on like that for a while, until finally Charlie was done, she didn't want to yell anymore. "If this is how you really feel about everything, maybe we just shouldn't be getting married." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and defeat in her voice.

Bass furrowed his brow and looked at her in silence for a moment, before shaking his head and heading for the front door.

It slammed shut behind him, leaving Charlie standing in the living room alone.

…

Charlie was laying asleep on the couch when Bass got home later that night. He stood and watched her for a few moments before grabbing a throw blanket and draping it over her. He brushed her hair out of her face and softly kissed her forehead before sitting down on the floor and leaning against the front of the couch, letting his head drop back to rest by hers and closing his eyes.

…

Charlie woke up the next morning with Bass' hair tickling her nose. She opened her eyes and realized she was on the couch and his neck was bent at an uncomfortable angel and she wondered how long he had slept like that.

"Hey." She said softly as she lightly shook his shoulder after she sat up.

Bass sat up with a groan and stretched his neck as he turned to look at her. "Morning." He said.

Charlie didn't know what to say. The last thing she had said to him was maybe they shouldn't get married, that wasn't a great preface to a breezy morning chat.

"So last night." Bass said as he got off the floor and sat beside her on the couch.

Charlie closed her eyes, not knowing what he was going to say, but dreading it all the same. "Yeah?"

"You said the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

Charlie's eyes popped open. "Excuse me?" she asked, her brows raising.

Bass shrugged and smiled a little. "Charlie, sometimes people fight and argue and yell at each other." He said as he reached for her hand. "That doesn't mean they should just throw it all away because they don't always agree on everything." He said.

Charlie shook her head. "But everything we said…"

Bass chuckled. "Needed to be said." He shrugged a little. "Maybe not so loudly, but it needed to be said non the less."

He scooted a little closer to her. "Charlie, this is all as new to me as it is to you, I've never been here before." He said. "But I know that what we have? This is it, this is the real deal right here. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere." He chuckled a little again. "Being with you, that's the smartest thing I've ever done, hands down."

Charlie sighed. "I just hate fighting with you." She said.

Bass smiled. "No you don't, you just hate after the fighting stops, but you love a good fight." He chuckled lightly. "You loved throwing that Miles dig in my face." He said.

Charlie laughed. "Ok fine, I hate the after math of a fight with you." She sobered. "Especially when it ends with you walking out like that."

Bass sighed. "Sometimes, I just need to walk away and take a breath, because I know that I'm stupid and stubborn and I don't want to say something that I will regret later on." He said. "But you have to know that I will always come back.

"We're going to fight Charlie, it's what people do." He said. "But I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Charlie looked at him a moment, seeing that he really meant what he was saying, and she nodded. "OK, good, because I love you too and I don't think I could ever really just walk away from you."

Bass smiled. "Good." He said and Charlie smiled in return. He reached forward and picked up the notebook from the table where it laid all night. "Now," he said. "we're going to go through this and figure out what we really want, not what we think the other wants, but what we can really agree on, and we'll work through this, and we'll fix it." He shrugged. "Because I've heard that's what adults do, so I guess we should give it a try."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Alright." She said as she took the book from him. "Let's get to work."

They both know they will have more fights. Being as stubborn, strong willed, and opinionated as they both are, it's inevitable. But now they both know that no matter what challenges life throws at them, or whatever challenges they make up in their own crazy heads, they are in this together, and if they work together they will come out stronger on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that was May. Man going back over everything and changing plans for a September wedding in May? They are going to have a lot of work cut out for them, thankfully we're going to be skipping over that and won't have to deal with that crazy mess...lol
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. :)
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's June!

"Charlie, babe we gotta go, your mom just called and they are waiting on us." Bass said as he walked into their bedroom looking for her.

They were all going to Miles and Rachel's house for dinner. It's what they've done every year at this time, to have a little celebration in remembrance of Ben.

He poked his head into the open door and found her standing at the sink. "Hey, you ready to go?" he asked.

Charlie looked up at him and that's when he noticed the small pink box in her hand. "Charlotte?" he asked as he stepped into the room. "Are you…?" he asked, trailing off.

But Charlie knew what he was asking. She looked down at the box that held a pregnancy test and she shrugged. "I don't know yet, I haven't been able to make myself take the test yet. I was waiting on you." She said.

Bass nodded. "Ok, wait," he said as he stopped to think for a moment. "how later are you, what is today?"

Charlie chuckled a little uneasily. "It's fathers day." She said. "I'm a week late."

Bass nodded again, not really knowing what else to do. He didn't know how Charlie was feeling about this, and he didn't want to make this harder for her than it already has to be.

"Alright, well, do you want to take the test now, or wait until later when we get back home?" he settled on asking.

Charlie sighed. "Might as well take it now." She said. "We're already running later, another couple of minutes isn't going to make that much difference."

Bass nodded again. "Alright." He said and stood there.

Charlie just looked at him for a minute. "You have to get out, I'm a nervous pee-er you know this." She said, shooing him out the door.

Bass chuckled and held up a hand. "Right, sorry." He said as he walked out and let her shut the door behind him.

A minute later Bass heard Charlie wash her hands and then open the door to let him back in. "The box says we have to wait three minutes for the best results."

"Alright, let's sit down and wait then." Bass said as he sat on the side of the tub.

Charlie sat on the closed toilet lid and looked at him. "What are you thinking here? What's going through your head?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Bass cocked his head slightly to the side and smiled softly at her. "I'm thinking that it's a little sooner than we had talked about, but if you're pregnant, I think it'll be great." He said.

Charlie smiled and sighed in relief. She knew he wanted kids, she just hadn't known how he would feel about them having one right now.

"Well," she said. "if I am, this is pretty much the best father's day present you can get, right?" she said with a laugh.

Bass laughed as well. "Yeah I guess you're right." He looked at the counter where the test laid and he sighed. "How long has it been?" he asked.

Charlie looked at the clock on her cell phone and stood up. "It's time." She said and Bass stood with her.

"Alright. Just remember," he said. "no matter what it says, everything is going to be great." He said and Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Right." She said. "No matter what."

She took a breath and picked up the test and looked at it. "It's negative." She said.

Charlie looked at Bass and she wasn't really sure what to feel. He smiled at her and took her into his arms.

"It's ok, it's just not time for that yet." He said.

Charlie nodded and stepped back. "You're right." She said. "It'll be great when it happens, now's just not the time." She said. "I'm probably just late because of stress or something like that."

Bass nodded "If you're ok, we should probably get going now, they're going to be wondering where we're at." he said.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, we can go. I'm ok." She said.

Bass chuckled a little. "If you were pregnant I was just thinking of the looks on their faces when we told your mom and Miles that they were…" he stopped and frowned slightly.

Charlie raised her brows. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"When we do have a kid, what will it call Miles?" Bass asked.

Charlie frowned now. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Bass shrugged. "Would our kid call him Uncle or Grandpa? I mean, he's like a father to you, and he's like a brother to me. What would he be to our child?"

Charlie stood there for a moment and then shrugged. "I've never thought about that before. I guess when the time comes, we'll just have to talk to him and see what he wants to be, Uncle Miles, or Grandpa Miles." She chuckled. "Either way, any kid of ours will be all kinds of confused about the relationships in our family." She said.

Bass laughed. "Yeah that's true, I guess what they call Miles will be the least of our worries." He said.

They gathered their things and headed out for Miles and Rachel's house. It was true that they were both a little disappointed in the negative result, but there's no perfect time to have a baby, and they both know that it will happen when it's time.

Bass reached over and grabbed Charlie's hand. She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. They stayed that way all the way to Miles house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't really come out how I wanted it to...I'm not sure what's wrong with it, something just doesn't feel right. But I couldn't figure it out so i went ahead and posted it for you anyway. I hope you like it :)
> 
> And remember...
> 
> Reviews make you AWESOME!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's July! lol
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and following and favoriting...not a word but oh well...you guys are all awesome. :)

"You know that last time I was here, you were about ten years old." Bass said as he and Charlie walked across the grass towards the rest of the group.

They were all getting together and watching fireworks. They hadn't done this, all together, since before Ben died and Charlie was looking forward to restarting the tradition.

Charlie laughed. "That's because it turned into a teenage hangout and you were too old." She said with a smirk. "But the last couple of years they've turned it around and made it back into a family thing." She said, as they reached the spot where Miles was sitting, all alone with a stack of blankets and some folding lawn chairs.

"Bout time you showed up." Miles said. "I'm under orders not to leave this spot unattended and I've gotta take a leak." He said by way of greeting before hurrying away.

"Nice to see you too Miles." Charlie called after him and laughed when he waved a hand over his head at her.

They spread a blanket out and sat down on it, Bass leaning back on his elbows. Charlie looked around at all the families and smiled. "I was here a couple of years ago, Danny and I came with some friends." She said, thinking back to the Fourth of July before her and Bass got together.

…

Charlie sat on the grass and looked around at all the families and remembered the last time she was here had been with her father.

"Hey, you alright?" Danny asked as he plopped down on the blanket beside her.

Charlie nodded and nudged his shoulder with her own. "Yeah, I'm good little brother." She said with a smile.

Danny rolled his eyes but smiled at her anyway. "So what's up with this guy?" he asked, looking over to where Charlie's boyfriend, Chris, was talking to some other friends that were in their group.

Charlie shrugged and smiled a little. "I don't know, I kind of like him." She said as she looked back at her brother. "Why, what do you think of him?"

It was Dannys turn to shrugged. "I don't think anything yet, I just met him." He said, but Charlie could tell there was something he wasn't saying.

"What is it?" she probed.

Danny shrugged again. "I don't know, it's just, when you looked at him just now, you smiled, but it was like you were looking at something that you found amusing, not like you were seeing something, or someone, that you really cared about." He said.

Charlie sighed. He was right of course, but what was she supposed to do, pine for someone forever when it was obvious he didn't want her?

She shook her head and smiled at Danny. "Maybe amusing is just what I'm looking for right now, maybe I don't need it to be anything more than that right now."

Danny nodded. "Alright, I get it. Just, when that's not enough for you anymore, don't hold on to something that you should let go of."

Charlie raised a brow at him. "Maybe that's what I've already been doing, holding on when I should have let go a long time ago."

Danny shook his head, his expression serious. "You're wrong." he said.

Charlie smirked at him. "What makes you so sure of that? That he'll someday open his eyes and feel something for me?"

Danny smiled a little. "Because he already does, he just hasn't figured it out yet. But I promise you, I don't know what, but something will make him see it."

Charlie, smirk still in place, shook her head as she stood up. "Well, until then," she said, doubt heavy in her voice. "I'm going to settle for amusing." She said before heading over and wrapping an arm around Chris's waist.

She broke up with him a couple of months later. Danny had been right of course, what she felt for Chris was never going to be enough.

…..

Charlie was brought back to the present when she felt Bass tap her on the leg. "Look who decided to show up." He said as he motioned with his head to the couple walking across the grassy field in front of them.

"Here let me help you." Bass said as Danny and his girlfriend Anna walked up carrying coolers.

After setting the coolers down and setting out a couple of chairs, Danny plopped down next to Charlie while Bass helped Anna spread out another blanket as Miles and Rachel came back.

Danny nudged her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked and Charlie nodded with a smile.

"Yeah little brother, I'm great." She said.

Danny rolled his eyes and then smiled. "So what's up with this guy?" he asked and Charlie laughed.

Bass turned to look at them and Charlie smiled at him before looking back to Danny. "I don't know, I kind of like him, why what do you think of him?"

Danny shrugged. "He seems like a nice enough guy." He said. "Plus, it looks like you really care about him."

Charlie smiled softly as she looked over to where Miles and Bass were sitting side by side in lawn chairs, talking about God knows what, and she nodded. "Yeah, I really do." She said.

Danny smiled. "Good." He said. "That's all I care about."

"What about you?" Charlie asked as Anna came over and sat down between his legs.

Danny pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her loosely. "I'm great." He said before placing a kiss on the top of Anna's head.

Ann rolled her eyes and smiled at Charlie. "Hey Charlie." She said.

Charlie chuckled. "Hey."

Anna nodded towards Bass. "You've got a real gentlemen over there." She said. "He could teach a thing or two to this oaf." She said as she lightly elbowed Danny in the side.

"Hey now, I'm a perfect gentlemen." He said with a pout.

Bass walked back over and handed Charlie a bottle of water and Charlie smiled at him before raising a brow at Danny and holding up the drink. "Didn't even have to ask, he's just thoughtful." She said.

"Oh please." Danny scoffed. "He's just whipped." He said and Bass, who had just sat down next to Charlie, sent him a playful glare.

Anna leaned away and turned enough to look at Danny and raised a brow. Danny lowered his head slightly and muttered a quiet, "Sorry."

Bass and Charlie both laughed and Bass shook his head. "It's ok kid; there are worse places to be, than wrapped around the finger of a beautiful woman.

"Amen." Miles said, raising his beer in salute, having heard the conversation from his place beside Rachel.

Rachel and Charlie both smiled at that and Anna raised both brows at Danny who nodded. "Truer words were never spoken my friend." Danny said to Bass as he pulled Anna back into his arms once again.

…..

Aaron and Pricilla showed up a little while later, just in time for the show to start, and Charlie looked around their group at her family and friends. She smiled as she turned her eyes back up to the sky, watching the colors explode in the night as Bass wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, because she knew this was exactly where she was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 more chapters left. 1 for August and then I'm going to do one for September right before the wedding and then this little story will be finished.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the 4th of July with these lovely characters :)
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME! So be awesome and hit that button!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with August. Hope you enjoy. Inspiration for this chapter came from the Michael Buble song "Everything"

"Hey old man."

Miles rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look at his niece. Charlie sat down on the patio swing next to him.

It was Rachel's birthday today and they were having a barbeque to celebrate.

"You realize your fiancée over there is only a couple of months younger than me right?" he asked her.

Charlie shrugged and looked across the yard towards Bass as he stood by the grill in his swim trunks, tank top, and flip flops talking to Aaron. "Yeah but look at him." She said with a smirk. "He looks closer to my age than yours."

Miles rolled his eyes again, but couldn't really argue. She had a point; Bass didn't look his age at all, something that has bugged Miles and his gray hairs for years.

….

A little while later Charlie stood beside the pool, talking to Danny, when Bass found her. "Hey, where's your phone?" he asked.

Charlie furrowed her brow. "It's on the table over there by Miles." She said, pointing towards the patio table. "Why?"

Bass smirked. "Because I figured you'd get really mad if I ruined it." He said as he took a step closer.

Danny chuckled as he took a step back and Charlie's eyes widened in realization. "No!" she got out before Bass lunged, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her into the pool with him.

Charlie came up sputtering, wiping the wet hair out of her face. Bass came up laughing.

"That was uncool!" she said as he swam closer and once again wrapped an arm around her waist.

He smirked. "Just consider it payback." He said as he pulled her closer against his chest.

Charlie frowned. "For what?" she asked.

Bass pointed to himself. "Pie in the face."

Charlie's mouth dropped open. "But that was an April fools! You can't get payback for an April fools prank, in August."

Bass nodded as he smirked again. "Alright fine, then you owe me." He said as he closed the distance between them and brushed her lips with his own.

They both pulled back when they hear a throat clear, and look up to see Rachel standing at the side of the pool, one hand on her hip and a smile on her face. "Dinner is ready, so come along now children." She said to them.

Charlie laughed and Bass nodded a smile on his face. The smile that Charlie can never get enough of, the one that tells her he's genuinely happy.

"Yes mom." He said as he climbed the steps out of the pool, causing Rachel to roll her eyes and Charlie to laugh once again.

Rachel walked over to him and waited for him to step the rest of the way out of the pool. "Bass?" she said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Rachel smiled sweetly at him. "Don't ever call me that again." She said, before placing her hand in the middle of his chest and giving him a firm shove backwards, right back into the pool.

It was his turn to come up sputtering as Rachel and Charlie both stood at the pool side, smiles on their faces.

Bass wiped a hand over his face and squinted up at them and nodded, a smile spreading over his face once more. "Message received." He said.

…..

It was getting dark out, and Miles had lite a fire in the outdoor fireplace. Everyone was hanging around talking and having cake.

Miles, Bass, and Aaron were standing on the patio together talking about music when Charlie walked over to them and stood between Miles and Bass, her arm through Bass' and her head leaned on his shoulder.

"Hold that thought." Bass said to Aaron, who was in the middle of a sentence. Bass smiled down at Charlie and leaned down and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but it was enough to make her smile and Miles roll his eyes as Charlie asked, "What was that for?"

Bass shrugged. "Because I can." He said before turning back to Aaron. "You were saying?"

…

Anna sat next to Charlie on the swing and they both watched as Danny, Bass, and Aaron talked about a new video game Danny had just gotten, next in the line of games Bass and Charlie also played.

"You know what I find just completely ridiculous?" Anna asked as she turned to Charlie.

Charlie raised her brows. "What?" she asked, curious.

Anna turned her head back to the boys and smirked when she found Bass once again looking their way. "The amount of time that man spends looking at you." She said. "He just doesn't seem to be able to get enough."

Charlie turned to look at him and gave him a coy smile and a wink causing him to grin her way before turning back to his own conversation.

"Well, in his defense, I probably spend just as much time watching him." Charlie said as she looked towards Anna again. She shrugged. "Sometimes I still have a hard time believing that he's really mine." She said with a soft smile.

Anna smirked and raised a brow. "And the fact that he's gorgeous probably doesn't make it hard either right?" she said and Charlie laughed.

"No," Charlie said. "that doesn't hurt."

….

"You ready for bed?" Bass asked later that night when they were home.

Charlie nodded and then let him lead the way down the hall, her hand in his.

When they reached the bedroom, Charlie tugged on his hand, getting his attention. Bass stopped and turned to her, his brows raised in question.

Charlie smiled as she stepped closer and placed her arms around his neck. On instinct, Bass wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I love you Sebastian." Charlie said.

Bass smiled and leaned his head down to rest against her forehead. "I love you too."

Charlie leaned back and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. She might have a hard time believing that he was really hers sometimes, but right here, right now, she didn't have a shadow of a doubt that they belong to each other. She is his and he is hers and that's the way it's always going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left for this particular story and then it's time to pick back up after the honeymoon! :)
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, please let me know...because remember...
> 
> Reviews make you AWESOME!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, there's going to be one more chapter after this, and then this particular story will be over. :)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading and a big thank you to everyone who has followed and/or reviewed this story. You all rock and I love you for it!

"Here you go buddy, drink up. Let's have some fun tonight!" Miles said as he set a drink down in from of Bass.

Picking his drink up in a toast, Bass smiled at the guys that sat around the table. Some were guys that he's known since his military days, a couple were from work and one or two were from the precinct that worked with Miles. It was his bachelor party, and Miles had already decided that he was going to get him drunk and make sure that he had fun tonight, it being only a week until he was no longer a single man.

Bass smiled at his best friend as he brought the glass to his lips. "Let's have some fun." He said before downing half the glass of Jack Daniels.

…

Charlie laughed as she walked into the bar, Anna and Monica both holding open a door so she could make an entrance with her bright pink boa, sparkly tiara, and Elton John style sunglasses in place.

Everyone they passed turned to look at the trio as they made their way to the bar, where Monica promptly ordered them all shots.

"We are going to have fun tonight. You are going to be married in a week, and I am going to make sure that you have been properly drunk and stupid at least once before that happens." Monica said as she handed Charlie her shot.

Charlie smiled. "That sounds, like a wonderful plan my friend." She said before she tossed back her shot.

Anna smiled and shook her head. She didn't know her well, but she had a feeling she was going to like Monica.

…

"You good and mellowed out now?" Miles asked as Bass sat down his empty glass.

He nodded his head and smiled. "Oh yeah." He said.

Miles grinned. "Good." He said and stood up. "Let's go then."

Bass frowned as he stood up. "Where are we going?" he asked as he was dragged through the bar by Miles. The rest of the party following behind.

Miles only smirked. "Dinner first, and then you'll see, we have a couple of places actually."

Bass only nodded and let Miles lead him along. Whatever he had planned, Bass just hoped he made it out in one piece.

…

The girls were in the car. Anna had arranged for a town car for the night so they didn't have to worry about a designated driver.

"Alright, first stop." Monica said as the car pulled up in front of a store that Charlie had never been to before. "We are going to be getting you some new naughty things for Mr. Monroe to enjoy." She said with a smirk and a raised brow, and Charlie laughed when she saw the name of the store. There in big neon lights it read "The Pampered Pet".

"You know, I've never been to a store like this, but maybe I can find something fun in here to take home also." Anna said with a laugh.

Charlie raised her brows. "You know, I don't know whether to be proud of you for going outside your normal shopping routine for a little fun, or grossed out because, eww that's my brother." Charlie said causing both other women to laugh.

Monica got out of the car and held the door for Charlie and Anna. "How about this, we go in and do a little shopping and then we'll go get another drink to get rid of that mental image. Sound good?" she asked as they headed for the door to the shop.

Charlie nodded. "Sounds great." She said, trusting her friends to not steer her wrong.

…

Bass looked at his phone and smiled. Charlie sent him a picture of herself holding a game box that read "XXXOpoly" asking him if he would be willing to play a game with her.

"You know, you can go one night without talking to her." Miles said from his seat beside Bass. They were just about finished with dinner, at a nice steakhouse, and this was the third time Bass had gotten a text in the last half hour.

Bass looked at his friend and shrugged. "Having the ability to do something and the desire to do something, very different things my friend." He said.

"Now." He said as he glanced around at the rest of the guys. "Are we ready to hit our next stop, whatever that may be?"

…

They took Charlie to another bar, this one however, was different from the last one. This one, unlike the first one, offered a show.

"Woo! Let's see some skin!" Charlie yelled out as she waved a handful of one dollar bills in the air.

Anna and Monica sat on either side of her and looked at each other and shook their heads with a chuckle. Their plan, to get Charlie properly drunk, was well underway.

"I've seen better." Charlie said as she sat back in her seat and watched the man dance on the stage. She chuckled. "Hell I've got better waiting for me at home."

…

"Paintball?" Bass asked as he stood in the parking lot outside the paintball arena.

Miles nodded. "Yep." He said and leaned a little closer. "I figure we're drunk enough that some of these other guys might actually have a chance at beating us." He shrugged as Bass chuckled. "Seemed only fair."

Bass raised a brow at Miles. "We're not that drunk." He said and Miles laughed as some of the other guys responded with a round of indignant "Hey!"

Joey, a friend they've known since they were in the service placed a hand on Bass' shoulder. "I've seen you shoot, let's hope you're no that drunk." He said causing Bass to laugh out loudly.

…

As the girls helped Charlie into the house, Monica wearing the boa and Anna had on the glasses, they knew their mission had been a success. They had been asked to leave the strip club after Charlie started heckling the dancers, and they knew it was time to call it a night.

Bass had just gotten home himself. He was still standing in the front entryway when the girls came through the front door.

They all three stopped and stared at him, standing there covered in paint splatters holding one boot in his hand.

Charlie laughed and Bass smiled. Anna and Monica said goodbye, but their pair didn't really acknowledge them, they were too busy saying hello to each other.

"Looks like you had fun." Charlie said as she made her way over to him, stumbling slighting and giggling.

Bass smiled and sat his shoe down and toed off the other one. "And it sounds like you had a good time too."

Charlie nodded and smiled as she held up the bag she carried in her hand. "I did, and I got us some new goodies." She said.

"Aren't we supposed to wait on using any of that stuff until after the wedding?" Bass asked as they headed down the hall to the bedroom. No matter what they decided to do, he needed a shower, he was covered in paint.

Charlie smirked as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her, not caring about the paint. "I won't tell if you don't." she said.

Bass smirked and leaned down to cover her mouth with his. He pulled back after a moment and looked at her, lifting a hand to brush some hair back behind her ear. "I missed you tonight."

Charlie smiled as she swayed forward, pressing herself more fully against him. "I missed you too."

"Shower." Bass said as he stepped back and pulled his shirt off. "I'll be quick." He said.

Charlie watched him walk into the bathroom and she thought back to the dancers she saw tonight. She hadn't been lying when she said she had seen better.

Bass stopped in the door way and held his hand out to her. "You coming?" he asked and Charlie smiled again with a nod.

Oh yeah, so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I know there wasn't a lot of Charloe interaction in this chapter, but I hope the visual at the end helped you with that.
> 
> I wanted to use this chapter to show that they can both go out with their respective friends and have fun without the other, but at the same time they are still thinking about each other. Plus they had to have bachelor/bachelorett parties :)
> 
> Thanks for reading...and remember...
> 
> Reviews make you AWESOME!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! September here...
> 
> Sorry about the delay in posting, but life got in the way of writing this last week and this chapter did not want to come easy. But here it is now, better late (hopefully) than never. :)

"Charlie."

"Come on, wake up."

"Charlotte."

Finally after the third try, Charlie opened her eyes and squinted at Bass as he stood beside the bed grinning at her.

"What?" she growled at him and he chuckled, which only made her frown as she glanced at the clock. "It's three in the morning, what are you doing?"

Bass nudged her, trying to get her to sit up. "I couldn't sleep and-" he was cut off. "So you're taking it out on me?" Charlie asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep and I started thinking about this is the last night we're going to spend together, before we're married, because tomorrow you're going with Monica and I won't see you again until the wedding." He said.

Charlie finally sat up and brushed her hair back from her face. "Alright, so?" She said, waiting for him to explain a good reason for waking her up to tell her this.

Bass smiled. "So, I thought you might want to do something fun with me."

Charlie frowned again. "If this is about sex, do you really think you're going to get any after waking me up like this?"

"One," he said. "this isn't about sex. And two," he said with a smirk. "if it was, we both know you couldn't resist me." He said causing her to crack a smile.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "What did you have in mind then?"

Bass smiled. "Something fast."

…

"You ready?" Bass asked after lowering the roof of the car.

They were sitting on a long empty stretch of road with nothing but the night around them for miles.

Charlie smiled at him. "One more thing." She said as she scrolled through the playlist on her phone.

Bass smiled when the note from the old familiar song filled the air. He started the car and they smiled at each other one more time before Charlie nodded. "Now."

" _She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky"_

The car flew down the road. If Charlie didn't know better she would have thought they had left the ground.

She found herself singing along with the music as she threw her hands into the air and tipped her head back, letting her hair blow all around.

As they came to the end of the line, Bass slowed and turned the car around, ready to go back to where they started from.

Charlie grinned and brushed her hair back from her face. "That as fast as this thing goes?" she asked with a laugh.

Bass raised his brows and smiled. "Let's see." He said as he took off again.

…

Bass knew how much Charlie liked going fast, whether she admitted it or he just figured it out from paying attention, she couldn't really remember.

As they pulled back into their driveway, Charlie smiled at him as she rested her head on the seat. She reached out a hand and grabbed his ear and gave it a playful tug before running her thumb over the lobe.

Bass turned his head and leaned into her hand. "Have fun?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. That was exactly what she had needed. She hadn't realized just how stressed she had gotten with the wedding and just letting go and having some fun with him, that was the greatest thing she could think of.

The sun was just starting to come up and Bass glanced at the clock on the dash. "Look at that, it's morning." He said. "Six O'clock. Which means," he said. "that in about thirty-six hours, we're getting married."

Charlie smiled sleepily before she groaned and closed her eyes. "That also means that I only have about four hours before Monica will be here and I'm supposed to be ready to go." She smirked at him. "And someone kept me up all night, so I need a couple of hours sleep." She said as she opened the car door.

They both got out and Charlie smiled and held out a hand. "Gonna join me?"

Bass nodded and grabbed her hand.

…

Charlie had needed some stress relief, but all Bass had needed was to spend some time with her. He didn't care what they did, as long as they were together.

"That was fun." Charlie said as they climbed back into the bed. "But you know what?" she asked as Bass pulled the blanket up over them.

"What?" he asked as they scooted closer together.

Charlie reached up and placed a hand on the side of his face. "I have a feeling just about anything is fun when you're there with me."

Bass chuckled. "Even a nap?" he asked.

Charlie nodded as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "Oh yeah, especially a nap."

The last thing she was aware of before sleep claimed her was the sound of Bass' chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

…

Later when he woke up she was gone. A note left on the bed side table told him that Monica had come to get her.

" _You looked so cute I was worried I wouldn't leave if I woke you up. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you._

_You're (soon to be) wife"_

Bass smiled softly as he read the note. Tomorrow couldn't get here soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Sweet Child O'Mine by Guns 'N' Roses  
> And now we've come full circle! That's it for this story, but be on the look out for more to come :)
> 
> And remember...
> 
> Reviews make you AWESOME!

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't going to be like my usual, where they normally cover a few days, this is going to be more like a series of one shots over the course of the few months between Charlie moving in and their wedding.
> 
> Remember, reviews make you AWESOME!


End file.
